


Letting the cat out the bag

by borntomkehistory



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Vikturri wedding kind of, Yuri and Otabek just wants to keep their relationship hidden, Yuuri just wants to eat, dramatic viktor, other skaters briefly mentioned, overprotective viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borntomkehistory/pseuds/borntomkehistory
Summary: "Yuri Plisetsky, would you mind explaining this!" Everyone was startled. Good thing the chatter in the hall was so loud which meant that only people at the table could hear what happened.Yuri seized the flyer. Otabek looking at it incredulously."Oh." The Kazakh said calmly."What the fuck?!" Was Yuri's more vulgar response.





	Letting the cat out the bag

**Author's Note:**

> Viktor is just an overprotective parent who wants to keep their little Yurio out of harms way.

  
_Where was their son running off to every day after practice? Usually he would announce his departure with a few choices of vulgarities, but lately he would leave as fast of possible instead of sticking around like he usually does._  
  
_Viktor was beginning to get suspicious._   
  
  
"Yuuri!" Viktor called out to his fiancé who was on the other side of the ice, practicing his quads. Being the good coach and fiancé he was, he would usually leave him to it, only giving his own criticism when Yuuri messed up terribly. This time however, he was checking his phone and received the RSVP's from their group chat.   
  
"What is it?" Yuuri coolly skated over. He picked up his water bottle and his towel, looking over Viktor's phone.   
  
Fabulous skaters group chat _❄️  
  
09:18, Viktor: hey, just reminding everyone of the rehearsal dinner tonight. Bring a +1 if you wish, don't be late, details are in the link below!   
  
10:23, Chrissy: will be there. xoxo   
  
10:24, Phichit: so excited!!! I have my new camera ready, Yuuri!!! Expect tons of pictures!!!  
_  
...  
  
Yuuri looked up at Viktor, "that's great, all of our friends are coming." Yuuri could tell that there was something on Viktor's mind.   
  
"Is this about Yuri again?"   
  
Was it that obvious? Viktor finished typing his last message and was again face to face with the man that he loved. He doesn't know how he does it, but Yuuri could always tell when something was bothering him. It was like he had a sixth sense.   
  
"Yuuri," he whined. They had this conversation before, "I can't be the only one who's worried about his behavior."   
  
"Viktor, he's 16. He's probably just going through his hormonal changes. We've both know what that's like." Viktor looked at him curiously.   
  
"Okay, _I_ know what that's like." He rephrased. Not everyone could be a perfect freak of nature like Viktor Nikiforov and completely skip over the terrible embarrassment of adolescent puberty. Yuuri shuttered just thinking about his fight with puberty, all the acne, voice change, constant horniness.   
  
Viktor still didn't seem to get what puberty had to do with their son acting out of character. It's been a little over a month since they've last been scolded by Yuri from their public displays of affection. He's even been declining their offers to take him out for lunch. If that didn't raise any red flags, Viktor figured that Yuri would have to be full on rebelling for Yuuri to take him seriously.   
  
Speaking of the devil, Viktor and Yuuri turned their heads when they saw Yuri walked in. He had on his tiger hoodie, a pair of sunglasses, and ear buds in his ear. He told him yesterday that he would be coming in late for practice, Viktor at first protested, though it didn't matter when Yakov gave Yuri the okay.   
  
"Why does he have sunglasses on? There's no sun out. What if he's covering a black eye, bags from lack of sleep, wait! What if their bloodshot because he's been drinking?" Viktor rushed whispered, naming different scenarios from the top of his head.   
  
"Hey, Yurio." Yuuri greeted when the teen took off his buds. He half grunted, half mumbled a hello, clearly annoyed with their presence. Nothing out of the ordinary there.   
  
"Told you." Viktor moaned in pain, his ear was currently being held in Yuuri's hand.   
  
Yuri glared at the two of them, mumbled something else under his breath, and went to the locker room to change. Once out of the room, Yuuri released his grip on Viktor’s ear.   
  
"There is nothing going on. You're just being paranoid. He's clearly just being a typical teenager." This was getting ridiculous, and Yuuri was getting hungry. It was about time for him to take his lunch break and time for Viktor to stop being so irrational.   
  
"Oh yeah? Would a typical teenager have a flyer to an adult’s night club?" Viktor was holding up a paper that must have fallen out when Yuri made his escape.  
  
"Around the clock alcohol, until 3am? Dancing, DJ-ing, galore?"   
  
Yuuri shrugged. He didn't know what to say. Okay, maybe this new piece of found evidence was a bit worrisome considering that Yuri was certainly underage. But what would he know? When he was a teenager he had, a shrine dedicated to the man he was now marrying. He just coaxed this up to teenagers doing teenager things once more.   
  
He knew that Viktor wasn't going to let up, and he was awfully hungry and was just thinking of those amazing sandwiches they had gotten a few days ago, the only logical thing to do was to just go with whatever he had to say.   
  
"What do you propose we do?" Yuuri acquiesced.   
  
Viktor's face lit up like a kid walking into a candy store for the first time. He was ecstatic that Yuuri was finally listening to him. He had this all planned for days now. He was going to confront Yuri at the rehearsal dinner because he knew that he wouldn't dare make such a huge scene with their friends around. Oh, it was all so perfect!   
  
_Ding._  
  
Viktor received a text notification. It was from the group chat.   
  
_11:01, Leo: should one of us let JJ know?_  
  
_11:02, Emil: why isn't he in the group chat??_   
  
"Why isn't he in the group chat?" Yuuri restated. For all he knew, neither of them had a problem with him, and they both had his number.   
  
Texting back, Viktor explained, "Because, Yurio wouldn't join unless I left him out."   
  
-  
  
Night had finally rolled around, and both Viktor and Yuuri were excited about their rehearsal dinner. The hosts of honor had made sure to arrive at least two hours early, Viktor wanted to make sure that everything looked perfect and that the seating arrangements were set. The two of them would be sharing a large table with the skaters they invited, and have their families at a separate table next to them along with their other guests and their plus ones.   
  
The aftermath of everyone arriving would take the head count well over 100, and they had to make sure they had the seats and the room. Though Yuuri assured many times that the large banquet hall that they rented would comfortably fit all their guests.   
  
When their guest began to roll in, they made sure to stand by the door to greet them. It was their event, but they wanted to show their appreciation and gratitude. They were grateful to have everyone make it out, considering that the skating season was starting again in a couple of months and everyone's training schedules were surely booked.   
  
"Yuuri!" Viktor furiously whispered to his fiancé who was in the middle of greeted a guest. A family member.   
  
"Hello, thank you so much for coming." Yuuri bowed out of respect. They bowed back before mingling with the rest of the people at the party.   
  
"What is it, Viktor?" Groaned. He took the glass of champagne from his hand, and walked with him. This was definitely about Yurio.   
  
"Have you seen, Yurio?"   
  
Yuuri shook his head, taking a sip of champagne. It was good. Viktor was very knowledgeable on which alcoholic beverages to serve. _Only the best_ , he once said.   
  
"He's probably stuck in traffic."   
  
"What traffic? Even so, he was supposed to be arriving with Yakov and Lilia and they're already here." He motioned to the two coaches who were mingling with other coaches from different teams by the bar.   
  
"I don't know. Look, I want to thank a few more guest before-"   
  
"Look!" Viktor threw his hand out to stop Yuuri from leaving, knocking the wind out of him in the process.   
  
"Ow..."   
  
Viktor ignored the painful groans, "there he is! Who's he with?"   
  
Across the room, Yuri came in with another man next to him. They seemed to be in a middle of a conversation, Yuri's head tilting back to laugh at whatever the other had to say. Viktor watched as their son and this mystery person waltzed over to the dance area. Never had their conversation been broken the entire time.   
  
"That's Otabek Altin, from Kazakhstan." Yuuri said. Rubbing his chest and regaining steady circulation of air back in his lungs, "we invited him, remember?"   
  
"We did?" Bemused Viktor. That must have slipped his mind. He knew Otabek Altin, he was a good kid, equally talented skater. What he didn't know was that Altin and Yurio were so close.   
  
"Yes. Now can we take our seats for dinner? My stomach still hasn't forgiven me for the lunch you convinced me to miss."   
  
But Viktor's eyes were still locked on Yuri and Otabek. Yuri's whole demeanor seemed off, he was more calm, less angry unlike how he usually was around them. He was smiling more than Viktor had ever seen in the years he's known him. He even watched Otabek, Hero of Kazakhstan. Viktor was no stranger. They shared the podium a few times in the past. The kid who had never once allowed the blank expression to leave his face was now cracking all kinds of smiles. Talking to Yuri. Their Yurio.   
  
The pieces were slowly connecting. Maybe the time Yuri had been spending with Otabek was the leading cause to his off behavior and late night outings.   
  
"Viktor, are you coming?" Yuuri didn't wait for a response. He took his hand and practically _dragged_ a grown man to his seat. Viktor had to make this up to him when they got home.   
  
When they got to their table there was one, two, three, four seats left. Two for them, and the other two would be for Yuri and Otabek. Perfect. The four seats next to each other would give Viktor the opportunity to learn a little more about the nature of their relationship.   
  
Viktor threw himself down on the seat that was next to the other two vacant ones. Poor Yuuri was confused, but didn't mind when he saw that he was sitting next to his best friend Phichit who was already taking pictures. They started their own conversation, leaving Viktor to talk to the other skaters.   
  
"Otabek, Yurio, we got two seats for you!" Viktor cried and waved, heart shaped smile and all   
  
"Otabek, why don't you take this seat next to me? I know my little Yurio gets embarrassed being around his parents."   
  
Otabek shrugged his shoulders, making sure it was okay with Yuri who looked about ready to explode. They took their seats, Otabek next to Viktor, and Yuri between Otabek and JJ. Great. Just what Yuri wanted. To be next to JJ and near the newlyweds to be.   
  
He picked up the menu. At least there were foods he liked. A mixture of Russian and Japanese. Discreetly, Otabek tapped the top of Yuri's menu with his own. Yuri tapped back with the faintest blush on his cheeks.

  
Viktor noticed, Yuuri did too. Hell, the whole table probably saw. The two weren't as discreet as they thought they were.   
  
"Are they...?" Yuuri leaned over to whisper to his fiancé, for once sounding interested. This was all a shock to him, saying that this was unexpected would be an understatement.   
  
"I don't know." Viktor said as quietly as he could. He didn't want to risk them or anyone else hearing the conversation.   
  
"Okay. I believe you. Something is up and we should confront him."   
  
"Yes, we should." Viktor pulled out the flyer that he found this morning.   
  
"But maybe not like that-"   
  
Oh no. Viktor was already standing, he whipped the flyer out and slammed it on the table. Causing the silverware and glasses to shake. Yuuri's head was in his hand.   
  
"Yuri Plisetsky, would you mind explaining this!" Everyone was startled. Good thing the chatter in the hall was so loud which meant that only people at the table could hear what happened.   
  
Yuri seized the flyer. Otabek looking at it incredulously.   
  
"Oh." The Kazakh said calmly.   
  
"What the _fuck_?!" Was Yuri's more vulgar response.   
  
"Are you stalking me now, old man?!" He yelled. Everyone at the table would feel threatened if he didn't look embarrassed all at the same time.   
  
"No." This time Yuuri stepped up, deciding to take this escalating situation into his own hands, "Viktor and I had both notice that you were acting a little... not you. Then we, well Viktor, found this flyer that must have fallen out of your bag... what I'm trying to say is that we were just curious and more or less worried about where you've been going."   
  
"Not you too, Katsudon!"   
  
This was _embarrassing_. Not only was he going to have to fess up his late-night activities, but he was going to have to fess up in front of people that he didn't like nor talk to. Worst of it all, he was going to have to drag Otabek down with him. The one person who cherished his privacy more than anyone.   
  
"It's okay, Yura." This time Otabek spoke. All eyes and well... video cameras were on him. There was no way Chris and Phichit were going to pass up this drama. They were just going to add this to the video folder of a drunken pole dancing Yuri from last year’s skating banquet.   
  
Without hesitation, "Yuri and I have been going to a club where me and an acquaintance of mine DJs. It is adults only, but I was able to get Yuri a free pass and we don't drink. We just go for the music and dance. Right, Yuri?"   
  
"Yeah, and dance." Said a muffled voice coming from the folded arms covering Yuri's face. So, embarrassing.   
  
"Is that it?" Viktor blinked.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"What, no drinking, no black eyes, lack of sleep?"   
  
"Not unless Yuri has make up on, and we don't drink. Can't vouch for lack of sleep." Said Otabek, giving a sheepish grin for a very red Yuri.   
  
"Oh." Viktor sat back down. That clears up pretty much everything that he needed to know. Now he could finally relax. Though he couldn't wait to hear the I told you so's that Yuuri was going to let him have later. But everything was fine.   
  
With the air, all cleared up, everyone went back to their own individual conversations. Luckily the food came out shortly after. Yuuri and Viktor were being their regular mushy selves and taking samples off each other plates. They were also sitting close together at this point.   
  
Yuri and Otabek had engaged in their own conversation. Yuri apologizing over the old man’s behavior, and how he was sorry that everyone had to find out about his not so secret hobby. Otabek could already picture his DMs flooding with request from other skaters for him to create their program music. They were going to have to wait in line though, because he already had his own surprise that him and Yuri were concocting.   
  
"Hey, none of this explains how Yuri got those marks on his neck." Chris commented, pointing his fork between the two of them.   
  
Viktor's ears perked up almost cat like, he whipped his neck around to see the marks Chris was talking about.   
  
This time, Otabek was the one who turned red. So, he might have gotten a little carried away last night.   
  
"Beka! I told you not to leave any marks!" Yuri whined like how Viktor would to Yuuri. He rushed to cover up the red marks with his hand, but it was too late because it had already been seen.   
  
Yuuri sighed, deciding not to get involved this time. He and everyone else watched as Viktor began to scold Yuri about not telling them, and for keeping secrets. Yakov even came over when he heard the commotion. To anyone on the outside looking in would think that they were all just one big dysfunctional family.   
  
But Yuuri knew that they were about to be _his_ dysfunctional family, and he wouldn't want it either way.   
  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, i just love the concept of Viktor worrying about where Yurio is sneaking off, and him dragging poor Yuuri around even though he just wants to stay out of it. Was also feeling the hidden relationship concept, a little twist at the end was surely a shock to pretty much everyone! 
> 
> P.S. this was written at 1 am. Hoped you enjoyed!


End file.
